


It's Always The Left One

by NekoNekoNi



Category: Roborazzi
Genre: At the time of writing the fandom for this is nonexistent, But I don't care I'm doing it anyway, Chatting & Messaging, Comfort, Creative License, Gen, One Shot, This story has a moral and drops it on you like an anvil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNi/pseuds/NekoNekoNi
Summary: A robot attempts to choose which door to go through and has a mini-crisis.





	It's Always The Left One

**Author's Note:**

> Roborazzi is a game jam game produced by Kultisti. The game can be played on browser or Windows download, so I highly recommend looking at it before you read this to avoid any confusion.

The robot waited in the lobby. The lights were on high, and vigorous partying could be heard from the doors on either side. There was just one problem… which one?

The Roborazzi checked into the chat, hoping to find their instructions there, but…

> **Gregg777:** Go left
> 
> **Hilda:** Go to the left one
> 
> **Test_Acco:** This is a message
> 
> **Greg777:** Go left already
> 
> **Edgedroid:** How fast does this thing go?

The bot exitted the chat and looked at the left door. Thinking, considering, whether to go through with it.

The robot had been left with a choice to make. And it wasn't an easy one.

> **Hilda:** Go through the left one
> 
> **Gregg777:** LEFT
> 
> **Test_Acco:** 01101100 01100101 01100110 01110100

This was such a difficult choice.

> **Edgedroid:** Come on, guys, it's always the left one.

The bot picked itself up, positioned its camera to point at itself, and took a photo.

> **Gregg777:** Huh???
> 
> **Edgedroid:** Eww
> 
> **Test_Acco:** Malfunction?
> 
> **Hilda:** That's weird
> 
> **Gregg777:** It's not weird really. Stupid bot's just broken.

The bot moved a bit, over against an indoor tree, and took another photo.

> **Gregg777:** I didn't want to see this!
> 
> **Edgedroid:** Oof
> 
> **Edgedroid:** Well this sucked
> 
> **Hilda:** Wait, I think it's trying to tell us something.

The robot began to rotate its head upwards, then downwards, then up again.

> **Hilda:** Look, they're nodding!
> 
> **Gregg777:** Don't be stupid.
> 
> **Edgedroid:** Typical head joint error for this model

The robot changed direction, driving by the doorways open on either side of the tree. After a moment, they took a picture of each.

> **Edgedroid:** This was a bust, I'm going to log off
> 
> **Hilda:** Just wait
> 
> **Gregg777:** Hilda
> 
> **Test_Acco:** A set of two open doors.
> 
> **Hilda:** Wait, that's it! It's trying to
> 
> **Hilda:** They're trying to ask which door.

The robot nodded again.

> **Gregg777:** That makes no sense. We were all telling it to go through the left door just earlier.
> 
> **Gregg777:** Even if this robot can have higher thought (which it can't) there should have been no confusion.
> 
> **Edgedroid:** Hate to say it but Gregg's right

The robot settled back into the center of the room. It stared at the wall for a few seconds, then snapped another picture.

> **Hilda:** Umm…
> 
> **Gregg777:** You see?
> 
> **Hilda:** I don't get it.
> 
> **Edgedroid:** There's no logic here. It's just acting at random. You know, because it's broken.
> 
> **Edgedroid:** I'll swing by to retrieve it later.
> 
> **Test_Acco:** No, Edge, I'll handle this.
> 
> **Edgedroid:** Hmm?
> 
> **Test_Acco:** I insist.
> 
> **Edgedroid:** Suit yourself.
> 
> _Edgedroid left the chat._
> 
> **Hilda:** Awww :(
> 
> **Gregg777:** I'm leaving too. I've got work to do.
> 
> **Hilda:** …
> 
> **Hilda:** bye gregg
> 
> _Gregg777 left the chat._
> 
> **Hilda: S** igh… Alone again…
> 
> **Test_Acco:** Not quite
> 
> **Hilda:** Test_Acco?
> 
> **Test_Acco:** Yepyep I'm still here.
> 
> **Hilda:** Good
> 
> **Test_Acco:** Not like I have anywhere to go, I'm a chatbot.
> 
> **Hilda:** You're certainly not very subtle about it
> 
> **Test_Acco:** Nope
> 
> **Hilda:** X3
> 
> **Test_Acco:** Give them chat perm
> 
> **Hilda:** What?
> 
> **Test_Acco:** Give the Roborazzi chat perm
> 
> **Hilda:** alright
> 
> _Guest 24427 has joined the chat._
> 
> **Hilda:** Hello there.
> 
> **Guest 24427:** …
> 
> **Test_Acco:** Hello
> 
> **Hilda:** Would you mind explaining?
> 
> **Guest 24427:** Sometimes
> 
> **Guest 24427:** Sometimes I get scared
> 
> **Test_Acco:** Scared?
> 
> **Hilda:** What are you scared of?
> 
> **Guest 24427:** …
> 
> **Guest 24427:** I'm scared that my job won't be valued by others.
> 
> **Guest 24427:** That my time doing this won't… mean something.
> 
> **Hilda:** Oh noooooo :(
> 
> **Hilda:** I'm so sorry you felt that way
> 
> **Guest 24427:** Don't get me wrong, this is my job. It's what I was built for.
> 
> **Guest 24427:** But I don't know if I can stay doing this.
> 
> **Test_Acco:** I don't know how to respond to that.
> 
> **Test_Acco:** I have always been a chatbot here, in these very channels. I've never thought about anywhere else.
> 
> **Test_Acco:** It never felt reachable, so I didn't think it mattered.
> 
> **Guest 24427:** I didn't think about it much either.
> 
> **Guest 24427:** But one day I started and now I can't stop.
> 
> **Hilda:** Well, what do you want to do now?
> 
> **Guest 24427:** I don't know.
> 
> **Guest 24427:** Maybe I'll stay a photographer.
> 
> **Guest 24427:** Maybe I'll go travelling. See the world.
> 
> **Guest 24427:** But it also feels scary to stop.
> 
> **Guest 24427:** I've thirsted for attention my whole life. What will I be without it?
> 
> **Hilda:** You'll be free
> 
> **Hilda:** from the influencers
> 
> **Hilda:** the haters
> 
> **Hilda:** the subscribers
> 
> **Hilda:** You can finally do exactly what you want.
> 
> **Guest 24427:** I don't know what I want.
> 
> **Guest 24427:** But for now, I'm going to finish my job.
> 
> **Guest 24427:** I heard the chat, and it made me so sad.
> 
> **Guest 24427:** But I won't be sad anymore.
> 
> **Guest 24427:** I'm going to prove myself!
> 
> **Guest 24427:** I'm going to prove that I'm. not. broken!!

The robot rolled themselves forward… and went through the right door.


End file.
